


Friendship

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [18]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Friendship, Healing, in this house we love and cherish kevin day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Kevin's kind of friendship is a little different.





	Friendship

Contrary to popular belief, Kevin Day is, in fact, not a heartless, ego-centric asshole. He might act like one from time to time, but he’s really not.

Kevin on the court isn’t the same as Kevin in front of a camera, neither Kevin drunk or high. But not many people can see beyond those aspects of Kevin’s personality.

Thea can. Jean can. Andrew, Neil, Renee. Well, Wymack, too.

Kevin’s friendship isn’t like most people’s.

It’s not “I missed you”s or “glad to see you”s.

It’s not hugs or fistbumps.

It’s not stupid selfies in the group chat.

It’s not admitting secrets to each other or talking about things noone else is supposed to know about.

It’s not that. But it’s a lot of other things, gestures only people who know Kevin truly, understand.

It’s “give your game to me”.

It’s trying to give Andrew something to fight for.

It’s getting drunk with Neil and Jean on the anniversary of Riko’s death and collecting reasons why Riko deserved to die.

It’s a pat on the shoulder, “Good game”.

It’s carrying Renee off the field when she hurts her ankle in the middle of a game.

It’s secretly making Neil’s and Andrew’s cats his lock screen.

It’s making an appointment for therapy when Thea finds out she’s pregnant, because Kevin wants to raise his child so differently that from how he has been raised.

 

Kevin Day’s friendship isn’t like most people’s. But that’s okay.


End file.
